Phoenix wings
by Phoenix Glow
Summary: A new guild has arise since the end of the GMG games and Fairytail as the winner. A person from Natsu's past has come back with the almost same power as his with her nakama by her side. They will prove to the other guilds that they are stronger, the phoenix has rise and spread its wings, will the phoenix pecks some fairys or will the Fairies befriend them. no longer accepting ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**I am accepting some OC's,** **please give me the following,**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**normal wear:**

**sleeping wear:**

**swimming wear:**

**Magic:**

**Sub magic: (at most three)**

**Pet: (if have one)**

**crush:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**past:**

**hobby:**

**place of guild mark:**

_**The guild mark is like the cover picture**_

**Please be detailed! I will accept the first ten, five girls and five boys. And a few dragon slayers only.**


	2. The first few

**Author note: ****Now only accepting five boys.**

_**Natsu...Natsu...have you already forgotten about me Natsu...**_

**GAH!**

Natsu woke up from a terrible nightmare, his dream was weird a girl that has crimson eyes and pitch black hair that was let down but with some red highlights. "Who the hell is she?" Thought Natsu.

**Somewhere else,**

"brother is clueless as always," mumbles the said girl in Natsu's dream, her open cape like jacket showing her t-shirt that has a picture of a Phoenix flying, her hood cover her black hair showing a bit of her red coloured hair and she wore jeans with black combat boots.

She was 17 years old, her finger less gloves and her right glove had a hole on the back to see her red guild mark with black out lines.

Her pet wolf lying on the floor having a nap, since it's 6:00am in the morning, then someone slam open... The window? "Hikari Arcane!" yelled the violet hair girl saying her sliver fox exeed Rena was pocking her wolf.

the violet hair girl is call Azuna Lumina her magic was a rare magic call Kitsune magic, she also can use teleplay. Her eyes were a burnt amber with a bit of lime green, she has an aura that make boys want to chase her.

She was wearing her normal clothes a deep red/orange kimono with no sleeves with a barraged of gold colored leaves scatter like design mid thigh length with black shorts under and a black scarf with long knee length black socks with white ankle boots.

Hikari glare at the girl and threw a indiggorier chalk at her, which she dodge by doing a backflip, "hey if that hit me I will sure die!" Yelled Azuna glaring at Hikari "I'm not a dragon slayer for nothing," says Hikari.

"Besides I'm the only one that can see through your magic," says Hikari jumping out the window "oi! Wait for me Hell dragon slayer!" Yelled Azusa also jumping out the window Showing her violet with sliver outline guild mark.

Outside their other nakama, Rinaru Ayome was waiting for them. Rin had Platinum-purple hair with pink highlights, her red sunrise eyes shone when she saw them running to her.

Rin had black button up shirt, black knee socks,black shorts, black hand braces, blue head band, blue sandals, black hair rose. Red tail, goldish angel wings behind her back, Promini her able wing rabbit was resting on her lap.

Her guild mark was sea blue on her neck, "beautiful morning Azu, Hika," says Rin smiling "good morning Rin," says Azu grinning and Hikari smiling "so then where's..." **CRASH! **''never mine," mumbles Azu as Aurora Collins a girl crash onto a ground near them.

She wears a white halter top with a matching white skirt that has ruffles at the hem line, completing it with a navy blue belt and dark blue boots that reach up to her lower knees. Her pink guild mark with red outlines on her left shoulder.

"owie~ that hurts," mumbles Aurora rubbing her fore head her really dark blue hair and a lone sliver strand of hair behind he. Her deep ocean blue eyes were open.

"that will happen when you read and walk Aurora," says Rin rolling her eyes and Aurora grin sheepishly "sorry," says Aurora ax come lets go before Illy gives us an earful," says Azu.

They all nodded and left for their one and only guild 'Phoenix Wings'.


	3. When girls are in a bad mood

**Author Note: accepting three boy ocs**

* * *

**In Fairytail,**

Natsu was frowning as he enter the guild ignoring Grey's calling for a fight and the chaos in the guild. His brain was running with pictures of the girl in his dreams. And god was he in a surprise...

* * *

The four girls were receiving hungry stares from wolves*coughboyscought*, the all ignore was ever the stares from once in a while they will glare, blush or ignore them.

That was until one group of boys **dare **asked them to hang out with them, since they can't know what guild they came from Azu's was near her stomach but s since she was crossing her arms they can't see it, Hikari's mark was on her right hand and since it was in her jacket pocket they can't see, Rin's hand was covering her neck mark since it was itche and they can't see it, Aurora's mark was at her back so it was very hard to notice...

**So bye-bye~**

"they mess with the wrong girls," sas Rin twilling around her **Jupiter spear** which is made of moon rocks, some of the boys were losing their sane because of Hikari's illusions, Aurora had use **Storming rubies **making the boys stuck onto the wall and faint but aren't dead, Azuna had her fox spirits chase away the other boys.

"there you guys are!" Yelled a voice behind them and they started sweating bullets, Illyriana Frosthearth was standing there glaring at them wearing her normal Cargo pant shorts that drop just below the knee, black with white and red stitches and a chain from the belt that links on the waist to the back pocket in the sheath on her right leg, white sleeveless shirt with black tribal hoodie with a HTF logo on the back and it's open, Black military boots with blue laces and steel gloves with no fingers with a white pentagram on the back of the hand.

Illy had the power of elements like turning her body into a weapon, out of the group she was the eldest 26 years old "idiots why are you late, Rittie was worried about you guys his magic went chaos!" Rittie was known as Ritsu Arias who had emotion magic and when he worries about someone... Lets say you do not want to know especially girl when they have mood swings.

"And Kyo did you know just how much he cried that he nearly flooded the guild!" Yells Illy to Rin about her over protective cousin Kyoko Eramari that save Rin once when she was young from fire and somehow fate had to put them in the same guild.

Rin's eye twitch "IM NO LONGER A CHILD FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" She yelled to the sky as something blue tackle her "Rin~" shouts a spiky sky blue hair boy with caramel red eyes with teary eyes wearing denim gray plaid vest, black jeans, black socks,red high tops,black dress shirt, red and orange headphones, white demon wings and tail.

Then another boy came black messy hair with bright scarlet eyes came running to them wearing a black t-shirt with orange tribal markings covering the entire right side, under a long coat that is white in color, with orange cuffs, a bit of orange tribal in the center of back, a high color with orange trim, and black buttons, black pants with very faint white pinstripes on them and black boots.

He is the boy Ritsu Arias was panting when he reach them, "they Ri," greeted Azu waving her hand in front of him "do you still have your sane intack?" Asked Aurora smirking at Hikari, Ri wave his hand showing his black guild mark.

Hikari glare at her half heartily as she roll her eyes away, Rin glare at her cousin "someone get me a can opener!" She yelled at them and they sigh then Hikari whisper **"Hells Nightmare," **and smirk when Kyo scream.

'oh my devil/god he screams like a girl' they thought as Kyo went yo a corner and started drawing circles on the floor mumbling something about vanilla strawberry pudding Aka. Rin favourite pudding.

"how dare you be afraid of my favourite pudding feel my wrath," says Rin thunder and lightning in the background of her_ "Hikar stopped making the lightning illusions!" _Yelled almost everyone when they saw the smirk on the said dragon slayer face.

"Anyway guys lets go back to the guild before master goes wild," says Illy turning to the guild and this boys came near them, "hey Hikari are you still going for your revenge?" Asked Azu all of a sudden.

All eyes turn to the said person "Natsu left without me..." Hikari then shoot a glare to the poster of Fairytail near them Azu started blushing when seeing the picture of Gray, Rin was staring at Sting in the Sabertooth poster, Illy was staring at Lucy was that drool?, Autora was staring while blushing at the picture of Rogue.

Hikari turned to Ri "what are the colou of their aura's?" Asked Hikari ignoring Kyo was was still drawing circles in the corner "pink," says Ri nodding to the others "No my cute cousin can't become a wife yet," yelled Kyo.

Rin stepped onto his face "idiot I'm no longer a child," she says as she continue staring, Hikari facepalm and Ri sweat drop. 'this trip to the guild will be longer then I thought' she thought.


	4. The Rise of Phoenixes

**Pets of the OC's:**

**Hikari: A purple wolf called Aki, he's very fast.**

**Azu: A sliver fox exeed that can fly.**

**Rin: Promini a pure blue rabbit with wings.**

**Aurora: No pets**

**Illy: No pets**

**Ri: No pets **

**Kyo: a red baby tigress that ages call Panyu.**

**(New)Marcus Anderson: a wolf pup call Garren**

**(New)David Whitefang: a black raven call Corvus.**

_**Romance: some have love triangles or squares **_

_**Hikari x David**_

_**Azu x Grey x Juvia x Lyon**_

_**Rin x Sting**_

_**Aurora x Rogue**_

_**Illy x Lucy (respect)**_

_**Ri x Cana**_

_**Kyo x Wendy x Romeo**_

_**Marcus x Erza x Jellal **_

* * *

Hikari and the others slam open the door and a cloud of dust and fire followed when they open the door "Marcus! How many times I told you not to run when you are on freacking fire!" yelled Illy chasing after him.

Marcus had Black Hair and a bit spiky like Gray with black eyes and a navy colored scarf he keeps wrapped around his neck, black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie, dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side and white/red sneakers also black fingerless gloves he's a bit taller then Natsu.

His power is Flame Armaments, its like ice make magic but uses fire intend. His guild mark is red on the palm of his hand. "Ah~ sorry," says Marcus still running, black aura came out from Hikari for some bloody reason he reminds her of her _dear brother._

A lone figure was on top of the stairs he had blood red eyes his skin was paler then normal and he wore white mask that cover his entire face and hair except his eyes and a black coat is a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster).

It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"Hikari master wants to see you," said the boy he was call David by the members of the guild and he talks only to Hikari, Ri saw their auras mix together nobody but him knew about their _relationship_.

Hikari nodded and follow him up the stairs "hey guys that David guy is strange," says Azu, Rin was working at the bar with Kyo glaring at anyone was stares at her weirdly, Aurora was busy reading a mystery novel, Illy was walking to the nearby hill to go hiking and wears a jacket to hide her red guild mark with shining blue outlines, because they don't want anyone unworthy jointing their guild since their strong.

Ri was beside Aurora drawing people and their auras his eyes in a daze look, Kyo was at the stage singing karaok his voice was not bad but sometimes can be annoying, Marcus was already sleeping from using too much magic and was drooling on the table. Azu's eye twitch and stomp off to do something.

**David and Hikari,**

Hikari stare at David and bit her lip nobody knew his deadly secret except her and the guild master, Frowen. Who had the magic of water and ice god slayer magic, he is in his forties and he had black hair with white highlights and deep ocean blue eyes.

"hello David, Hikari," says Frowen smiling "Hey old man," smirks Hikari and then Frowen went to a corner and drawing circles, "I'm getting old.." He mumbles and David sigh "Hika why do always make people go to a emo corner?" He says.**  
**

Hikari shrug "must be Araclogia's sadistness affect me," says Hikari talking about her dragon parent "he must be a horibble parent," says David a hidden smile under his mask as his raven Corvus nodded his head.

_Somewhere in the dragon realm a dragon sneeze_.

Aki howl at the master using his nose to pock him and drag him to them "ok back to business," says master back to normal and the two members sweat drop about the master's mood swings.

"what is it master is it about Zeref?" says Hikari eyes turning into reptilian slits and David's face shadowed "no," saus master turning to the window and the two members eyes stare at him.

"we have never participate in te GMG games," says master tilting his head to them a bit "do you know why?" He said staring at Hikari straight in the eyes then David "because of Fairytail you're so call brother Hikari and David's so call father.

"we saw Zeref crying when he saw Natsu," said Hikari and don't asked how she knew that "he was saying something about Natsu killing him," whisper David and Hikari gave his hand a light tug to bring him out of his daydream.

David stare at Hikari as if mentally talking to her, "so are gonna participate?" says Hikari smirking and don't asked what is she thinking about "Hikari whatever your thinking don't," says David sternly.

"not yet in nine months we will rise from the ashes like Phoenixes, we Phoenix will clash against the will of Fairies," then then he look at us "but first we have to prove that we are stronger then them."

_Two months later_,

_"do you know about the new guild call 'Phoenix wings?""_

_"I heard that they destroy 15 dark guilds,"_

_"are they a official guild or a dark guild?"_

_"The leader is called Frowen or known as the water/ice god,"_

_"The two most powerful guild members are call **Lord Death and Hell maiden**,"_

_"And a girl with the power over diamonds and rocks, she also can absorb anything she touch and camouflage with it," _

_"I heard she is known as **Jewel Wielder**,"  
_

_"The guild also have two cousins known as **The Reaper and The Angel**,"_

_"There also a girl with the Lost magic call Kitsune magic, she is known as the **Fox Lady**,"_

_"There's also a boy that can read peoples aura,"_

_"that's a powerful magic!" _

_"He is known as **Emotion Reader**," _

_"And the oldest guild member is call **Elemental**,"_

_"why?"_

_"she can transform her body into different elements,"_

_"wait its a she?"_

_ "There's also a boy with Fire magic and Speed magic,"_

_"he's call the **Speed Phoenix**,"_

In Fairytail,_  
_

"Hey guys have you heard that a new guild has destroy almost all of the dark guilds," says Levys showing the newspaper "tch, wait did they say they have a Dragon Slayer," says Gajeel snatching the newspaper.

"Eighth do you think that they are good or bad," whisper Mavis "for somereason two auras feel very similar, one like Natsu and One like Zeref," says Master "only people with the same blood has same auras," says Mavis.

"hey Fire Brain are you ok?" Asked Grey whaving his hand in front of the said Dragon Slayer "you look like you're been to hell," says Erza (oh Ezra how true you are) "are you really ok Natsu?" Asked Lucy and Wendy look worried too.

**BBBBAAAAMMM!**

**Two Certain Tigers came, **

"Sting? Rouge?" Says Lisanna "hey who have us this paper?" Says Sting "ah? Natsu-San are you ok?" He says seeing a unnatural Natsu face "hey let us see the paper," says Gajeel snatching the paper.

_To: The twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth_

_Meet at Fairytail and don't be late or you will visit hell._(as all of you can guess who wrote it)

_From: Somebody_

"who the f*** wrote this really 'Somebody'?" Yell Gajeel with Levy calming this down.

* * *

**Next Chapter is were Phoenixes, Tigers and Fairies clash.**


	5. Clash of Three guilds

**Author note: Wendy & Romeo are 17 in the story, **

The Phoenixes walked through town heads high, Azu was walking smiling flirtatiously which some boys nose bleed, Rin was ignoring everything that stare at her with Kyo glaring at all boys and girls screaming over him, Aurora is talking with Illy with both of them glaring or ignoring them, Ritsu was walking with his head low and all the girls squeal about how cute it is, Marcus was grinning and winking at some girl causing them to faint and nosebleed.

David and Hikari...

Well their murderous aura was sinister, so non dare looked at them the last one that look at their lover was... Well... In hell...

Hikari wanted to teleport all of them away, but first business. Her _Brother, _Natsu. Ritsu felt her aura and tried to help her by sending a bit of his Emotion magic to her making her calm a bit to the others delight.

Hikari snapped a few minutes later, causing them to teleport into a nearby forest. "Ok, what are we doing in a forest?" Says Rin "to plan," says Hikari taking out a pen take can be writen on thin air._  
_

"is it to plan how we 'greet' the fairies?" Suggests Marcus and a smirk grace Hikari's face and the other thought 'I don't like that look', their animals/pets were at the guild.

"yup we are planing for their-" but the others cut her of "NOT EXECUTION!" They all yell when that _look_ pass over her face "fine...," mumbles Hikari then stare at the ground and smirk "we will-"

In Fairytail,

All of the members are under the tension of Natsu's silent mode and Sting's anger of being ignore by Natsu who he respects so much.

Just then, few teleportation circles appear beside a few people, a girl with violet hair appear beside Gray wiking at him much to Juvia's horror, a platinum purple hair girl appear in front of Sting smiling at him shyly shifting foot to foot, a girl with really dark blue hair and a lone sliver strand in her hair was standing beside Rogue smiling at him making him red for an unknown reason.

Another girl beside Lucy was bowing down to her saying "helloLucy-samamynameisIllyrianaFrosthearth," very fast, a boy with black spicky hair was beside a drunk Cana his face red as fire, a boy with blue hair was beside Wendy much to Romeo's horror the boy was smirking at Wendy who was leaning away blushing at the closeness.

A boy that looks like a mix version of Gray and Natsu was grinning at Erza who just deadpan at him, finally two figures were sitting on a table staring at them one had a white mask that cover half of his gaffe showing his red eyes the other one had a hood on they can see her bangs which are red in colour.

"Who are you?" Says Erza s finishing her strawberry cake and point her sword the mix version of Natsu and Grey "M-Mar..cus A-Ander...son," he stutter looking down shyly and the others sweat drop about the mood change.

"Azuna Lumina," says the one beside Grey and Juvia glare at her mumbling about 'love rival'.

"Rinaru Ayome," says the one in front of Sting smiling shyly at him And Sting blush

"Aurora Collins," says the one near Rogue

"Illyrians Frostheath," says the one near Lucy proudly

"Ritsu Arias," says the one near Cana who drap a arm over him singging

"Kyoko Eramari," says the one near Wendy and he took her hand and kiss it smiling flirtatiously at her with Romeo glaring daggers at him

"David Whitefang," mumbles the one with the mask

"Hikari Arcane," says the girl beside David

Natsu stare at Hikari who stare back at him, 'she smells familiar' he thought "what business so you have here?" Says Erza to Marcus, who was pull away by Hikari because he was so shy.

"we are here to visit Mavis Vermillion," stated Hikari "why?" Says Erza pointing a sword to her neck, David flinch at that move and reequip into a scythe blocking Erza's sword "you hurt our nakama we will slaughter/bloody murder/kill you," says the visitors.

Kyo move near to Rin that's when the Fairies know by their looks that they were cousins, "why?" Says Mavis appearing on top of the stairs "because I came here to tell you something," she says bowing to Mavis.

**Azuna POV**

I heard faint voices outside speaking they were planing to ambush Fairytail how amusing 'Hikari there are visitors outside' I telepathy to Hikari who eyes darted to me for a split second then she telepathy back 'send Aurora, Illy and Marcus'.

I nodded and telepathy to them and Hikari made illusions of them while the real ones went to eliminate them, I turn to Grey and saw Juvia glaring at me and smirk and sat on Grey's lap and kiss him on the lips.

**Ritsu POV**

When Azu kiss him her aura became pink, Juvia's Dark red(anger) and Grey's Light Orange(surprise) along with others, Hikari was still having a starring contest with Mavis both were deep blue(serious) and ignore everything.

I was still stuck with the girl Cana who is drunk oh kami someone save me!

Aurora, Illy and Marcus,

Thirty mages were attacking them, Marcus was blasting Fire at Aurora who use her other magic to absorb it and blast it to the enemies twice the power while Illy was distracting them using her rock form and at the last minute turn her body into her fire form making the attack go through her and hit the enemy.

They sigh and went back to the Guild.

Back to Hikari,

Hikari was having a staring contest with Mavis the. She sharply turn to Natsu who was staring wearily at her "Hello Natsu Dragoneel," she says with a mock bow smirking and the others(The three others are back) started sweating bullets.

'A.S.P.M. form turn on' they thought A.S.P.M. means Araclogia's Sadist Personality mode, Hikari then sharply kick Natsu on the stomach causing him to crash into the wall, she then teleport beside him and use **Hell Silent** on him causing him to shut up.

"Hikari Stop!" Says Ri as a light blue magic circle (calm) appear under her. Hikari started to calm down and stare at Mavis "we will come back and make sure Natsu doesn't come and hunt us down or you will suffer in hell," she says turning away with the other Phoenixes following her.

Natsu then silently glare at Hikari who smirk in return, Let the war begin shall we _Brother?_

Mavis tenseslightly when the two siblings share a look that promise pain on either side, Hikari and Natsu were making a wrong choice that made their bloodline against each other Since the beginning of time.

**_The Curse of Heaven and Hell._**

* * *

In the Dragon Realm,

Igneel flew to a castle made from bones, "Araclogia," he hiss as a black hair man came out from a skull covered door "Ah~ Igneel," says Araclogia chuckling softly "why is the king of the fire dragons in my lair?" Says Araclogia mockingly.

Igneel narrow his eyes as he turn back to human form, "your child has declare a dragon arena battle with Natsu," hiss Igneel narrowing his eyes "tch, tch, Igneel, Igneel, So what? My daughter with kill him," says Araclogia turning away.

Igneel's golden eyes look murderous "YOU BASTARD WHY DON'T YOU CARE A BIT FOE YOUR CHILD EVEN METALICANA CARES ABOUT GAJEEL!" shouts Igneel turning into dragon form and Araclogia tilt his head to him a bit.

"It's because I trust her like how I trust my first child," mumbles Araclogia as he turn into his dragon form and flew away.


	6. Return of The Dark God and Romance?

**I have made some arrangements in the Romance,**

**Izayoi(new) x Hikari x David**

**Azu x Grey x Juvia x Lyon**

**Rin x Sting x Yukino**

**Aurora x Rogue x Minerva (yes I know in the manga it's different but I change it in my story)**

**Illy x Lucy x Natsu**

**Ri x Cana x Laxus**

**Kyo x Wendy x Romeo**

**Marcus x Erza x Jellal**

**Normal Pairings:**

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**Lisanna x Bickslow **

**MiraJane x Freed**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**:3**

* * *

Illy was reading a book about the best places for hiking, when a letter appear next to her it was a hologram letter(you know in the part where Mirajane sends a letter to master in the anime where she shows up as a hologram).

Illy dropped her book when the person she save all those years ago appear on the screen, she but her lip when the hologram had finish talking. Hikari _and_ David will not be please at all...

* * *

Meanwhile a 17 year old boy with light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple beautiful eyes wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black vest that tops just above his back , left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest he also wears the same pants as natsu just in black.

A Purple guild mark with Red outs lines on it shape as a Phoenix on his right shoulder was walking casually to a guild in the middle of Nowhere...

* * *

Hikari and David with the other Phoenixes were during their daily stuff, when a patting Illy came through to door. Marcus grab a chair and put it behind her before she stumble on it.

"Hikari... David... He is back," says Illy accepting a glass of water from Rin with Kyou mumbling about 'Kyo and Wendy & Romeo and Juliet' "who's back?" Asked Azu confuse "Izayoi... Izayoi Sakamaki," says Illy.

As the doors burst open revealing a boy smiling at them waving David unloosed a murderous aura that can make even the devil cower in Fear, his aura was Bloody dark Red(anger) according to Ri and Izayoi had a bright yellow(happy) aura.

Hikari aura was light orange(Surprise), when Izayoi caught sight if the arm around the waist of his lover he frown slightly before turning back to the normal cheerful self.

If only people outside The Guild knew that a certain Dragon slayer had caught the eyes of two maybe the most powerful mages in history had ever written not including Zeref.

* * *

They were known as the Three Dark God/Mage/Beast(Dragon)

Izayoi is a descendent of a Dark God and the maybe the last Bearer of the powerful Alpha Stigma, His main power was the legendary power over words.

David is the son of Zeref the most dark Mage of all history ever written, his death magic is terrifying and can rival to his father.

Hikari known As the younger sister of Natsu was adopted by the Hell Dragon Araclogia himself, train to wield the full power of hell.

Before they were known as other things killers, devil spawn, murderers, test subjects and other stuff and all that jazz... Wait... Scratch that they also have a Romantic Triangle love in their so call Trio.

* * *

Natsu: Oi! It's our turn to shine

Phoenix: Alright, alright get back into the story *kicks Natsu back*

Grey: Haha~ good for you Fire Brai-

Phoenix: *kicks Grey back in as well* now then let us continue.

Rogue: ...

Phoenix: *Kicks Rouge back in with a smile*

* * *

Fairytail,

'She's suppose to be dead' thought Natsu as that girl had officially said that she wanted a blood bath battle to death... _Dragon style_.

Natsu's sister Hikari was his younger sister that went missing years ago... Why now? Why now did she return?

* * *

Sabertooth,

Rin and Aurora were sneaking into Sabertooth, the current guild master was a girl call Minerva and was sitting next to Rogue flirting with him, Aurora stare...and stare...staring until Rin had a murderous aura around her.

They had sneak out from the Guild when the Guild was being trashes by the two most powerful _male_ mages, Yukino a celestial Mage was blushing while talking to Sting making Rin unleash her fury upon a innocent tree.

'_This is war_' they thought mentally somewhere two Tigers Shiver.

* * *

Grey was walking on the streets _fully clothed_ his hand touch his lips, that Girl Azuna kiss him it felt so... Right. It's felt like they were meant to be like this... Lovers.

And speaking of the devil, he saw _her_ so beautiful... He felt his pants tighten and quickly walked away.

Juvia was enrage Her Grey-sama is in love with somebody other then her! It's was impossible! She thought as a white hair Mage caught sight of her "Juvia-chan," says The Mage he knew that he won't love her back.

But Grey falling in love with another girl he had a chance even if its a tiny microorganism bit...

* * *

Laxus was furious Cana had touch _that_ boy, he had loved Cana in secret for so many years and when freed hurt her and oh bless Freed's soul.

Ritsu Arias he will remember that name... Somewhere Ri shivers.

* * *

Kyo was staring at Wendy, he had fallen love at first sight with her... Maybe she can heal him, he hated it... He hated to feed on Shadows, when people don't have shadows they die.

But tht other Boy Romeo was getting in the way and he hated that. He wipes his mouth after feeding on the half-dead old man he caught, maybe if he tell her she will run away from him...

Kyo felt sorrow as he bury the dead body near a tree and made a simple grave for the dead guy he killed... 'Wendy' he thought.

* * *

Marcus was staring at Erza eating Cakes it was his 582 one he counted talking note of every cake she liked, then a blue haired guy came in with another pinked hair girl (Ultear is already dead).

He saw a blush at the red-haired girl's face and jaw dropped 'Erza likes that betrayer? Jellal' He thought as his gifted magic goes haywire creating cakes. Marcus glare at bluenette 'This is war' he thought eyes ablaze and slap his book shut.

* * *

At a certain Guild, Two boys were destroying the chairs, tables and etc... Illy had explain to Hikari that this was like a tiger's fight. That they fight for a mate.

Hikari sigh, izayoi was a dear friend of her and took her first kiss, David came later when Izayoi went for a long job, Izayoi had Natsu's personality. That sometimes make her Hatred for Natsu soften.

Yup just another normal day in the guild,

**Crash!**

**Bam!**

**Boom!**

**Kabam!**

...maybe not...


	7. Do I smell love?

Hikari was staring at her locket, when close it was shape as a heart. When she open the locket on the top one was her _Human Family_ her mother was a adult version of her having waist length pink hair and red eyes, while their father had spicky black hair and warm golden eyes, Natsu was sitting on Fathers shoulder while she was sitting on her mother's lap.

Below was her Nakama, Izayoi and David were glaring at each other behind her, Ri eyes were wide with shock his hands had been drawing, Azu was leaping of a table doing a 'peace' sign with her hand at midflight, Rin was kicking Kyo his eyes were teary anholiest in a pout while Rin was rolling her eyes at her cousin, Illy was scolding Marcus while he was doing flame versions of Erza's face & Aurora was smiling calmly at the camera.

Frowen their master was at the front sweat dropping with a surprisingly calm face.

* * *

_The time where Hikari was born,_

_A woman with pink hair and Crimson eyes were rocking a small child in her arms, a small boy with pink hair was sleeping with drool running down his face her husband was at work._

_Her name is Luna, her husband name is Haru, her son name is Natsu, and her new born daughter name is... Hikari... Her light..._

_She remember the talked with her husband, her husband was delighted at his new child called Hikari, he had his black hair and her mother's eyes but her eyes were a bit darker shade._

_"Hikari, do not fall into the darkness," She whisper kissing her baby's forehead and put her into her bed, Luna walked to her son "Natsu... Protect your sister, me and papa are not going to be here forever," she whisper planting a soft kiss on his cheek._

_Natsu: 10 years old Hikari: 3 years old_

_Natsu and Hikari were fleeing for their lives, their father had teleported them far away from their house. Natsu was holding Hikari's had until dark hands pull Hikari from behind._

_She scream her brothers name, but he didn't turn around and continue running 'why brother? Why?' She thought as Araclogia came and save her and took her away._

_Natsu's Version,_

_Natsu and Hikari were running when he felt behind him and his sister it was dark red hands they shot their hands at Hikari's chest and he watch as her fire red eyes turn lifeless 'NO!' he thought as he ran away that's how he meet Igneel._

_Both have been trick..._

* * *

Hikari was tried of the two boys fighting, she snapped her fingers and chains flew out from the ground chaining them to the floor.

"Can't both of you get along," ask Hikari as both boys glare at each other and straight forwardly answer "...No..." And Hikari face palm and look at Illy who had been reading her book.

Hikari sigh and knock both heads together, creating a loud 'Thump' and two unmanly shrieks, "idiots," she mumble as she walked away. The two boyfriends glare at each other and started fighting all over again.

Oh and Frowen was in a meeting that time so~ lets say all craziness broke loose when the Hell Dragon Slayer walked out the door.

Thats when she saw Natsu...

* * *

Meanwhile in the HUGE kitchen at the Guild,

Marcus had fire in his eyes, "I am going to win Erza!" He shouts pumping his fist in the air by... BAKING A STRAWBERRY CAKE!" *cue facepalm* he says grabbing an apron "now first is... How do you bake a cake?" He says *cue epic fall*.

Kyo was also in the kitchen thinking about making chocolate for Wendy as well, "is white or brown chocolate better? Maybe there's pink chocolate? Wait her hairs blue so blue chocolate?" He kept rambling about chocolates.

Rin and Aurora had fire in their eyes, they were making different types of cookies, making 10 per minute unlike the boys who are searching the books to how to make the food they want.

Ri was... Being Ri drawing people auras and all that Jazz.

Azu was taking a walk in a park.

Izayoi and David are still fighting.

Illy is stalking Lucy in JLJL mode meaning Just Like Juvia Love mode.

* * *

Back to Hikari and Natsu,

Both were silently examining each other, Golden clash against Red.

"Natsu/Hikari," they greeted each other staring at each other both of their pets were standing beside them.

"I thought you were dead," whispers Natsu.

"I thought you abandon me," she said clutching my fist.

"See you tomorrow," he whispers walking past her.

"Natsu..." she said also walking past him.

* * *

Somewhere a pink hair lady was with a blood red hair man, "Chiaro," says the pink hair woman "Luna," says The blood red hair guy.

"Looks like the curse is still on," says Chiaro smirking.

"Shut it Chiaro," says Luna narrowing her eyes.

"you thought the curse has stop but look your children are turning against each other," says Chiaro mockingly.

"Don't underestimate them Chiaro," hiss Luna

"well said Luna," chuckles Chiaro.

* * *

Hikariwalked back to the guild blood boiling for three reasons, **  
**

One,

She meet Natsu.

Two,

The guild is half destroyed thanks to two love sick boyfriends

Three,

Is that smoke coming from the kitchen?

Hikari's eye twitch when a black ash Marcus came out dizzy, Rin and Aurora making cookies to the sky, Kyo putting _paint_ in chocolate for colouring, Ri drawing till the floor was full of drawings and Illy back from stalking with a camera?

When all saw the sadistic smirk on a dragon slayer's face...

All hell broke loosed...

Azu came back seeing bodies on the ground, and was confuse as hell.

* * *

**Question for the owners of the OC's!**

**I am going to write a chapter about Valentines Day!**

**so tell me what do you want to give your crush in Fairytail!**


End file.
